


Valentine

by writertitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Reader-Interactive, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writertitan/pseuds/writertitan
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Choose your own adventure in this interactive fic and see who you end up on a date with for V-Day!
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun, my sweet cherubs!!

The note was stuffed into a ridiculously pink envelope; that was the first thing you’d noticed. It had been sitting right on top of your nightstand, next to your phone with your name scrawled in bright red ink, easily visible the second you laid eyes on it. Of course, you instantly knew who it was from. How he’d managed to sneak in and place it there while you were out with your errands, you had no clue. 

With a huge grin, you had torn open the envelope and pulled out the note, eagerly reading the contents as you sat on the edge of your bed. 

Meet me at our favorite spot, tonight at 5pm. I’ll be waiting for you.  
From,  
Your Valentine  
Your heart had fluttered at the simple note, but it had done the trick. The spot he meant immediately came into mind. 

As you got up, your mind had whirled with how to dress for the occasion. Not only was it Valentine’s Day, but this place required a different set of attire. After all, this wasn’t just any place, this was…

...the [Morning Dew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455074/chapters/72352881) _(Chapter Two)_  
...the [Primary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455074/chapters/72352992) _(Chapter Three)_


	2. Morning Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Morning Dew, great choice!

A necessity for going to the ‘Morning Dew’ was dressing warmly for the occasion. Even in the summertime, as it was so high up in the mountains, it required a little more layering. Especially in the evenings. You dawned a sweater and a wool coat with your favorite pair of bottoms that kept you warm, and headed out, heart already racing in anticipation for what he had planned. 

The drive was scenic up the canyon. Nothing but pines, their needles dusted with snow, and views of snow-capped mountain tops. The winding road always kept you nervous, but it was a clear day, no traces of snow on the actual road. A perfect Valentine’s Day already. 

Morning Dew’s cozy and cabin-like exterior peeked through the trees right on time, a rich mix of dark wood pillars and stone chimneys. You parked and braved the short distance from your car to the inside of the lodge, the bone-chilling cold seeping into your body nearly instantaneously. 

Shivering, you walked past the reception desk and towards the cafe itself. The Morning Dew Cafe was nestled inside of the most prestigious ski lodge outside of town, smartly located in the part of the lodge with the most beautiful view of the slopes and the valley below. 

The hostess caught your eye immediately and offered a knowing, beaming smile, beckoning you over to where she stood with a menu already tucked under her arm. To your surprise, she said your name, in the form of a question, likely to ensure she was right about who you were. 

“That’s me…,” you confirmed slowly, pulling your coat tighter around you as you approached her. “I’m supposed to meet someone here.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, he told me,” she assured you with a bright grin. “I was given a very specific set of instructions by your boyfriend. This is for you!” 

She pulled out a small bouquet of your favorite flowers, making your cheeks grow hot as you took them from her and lifted them to your face to get a whiff. They were wrapped together tightly with red twine, a tiny sprig of rosemary tucked into the front of the bouquet. 

The hostess led you to a more secluded area, one you had always jokingly referred to as the “bougie section” of the cafe, and your eyes found his form immediately. 

“Here you are,” the hostess announced, the pink heart she’d drawn by her eye scrunching up slightly as she smiled at you again. “Your server will be with you shortly. Happy Valentine’s Day, you two!” 

“How’d you manage to get a spot in the bougie section?” you teased, watching as Levi stood from his seat to greet you. He looked handsome as ever, in his favorite cashmere sweater (that was also your favorite) and black dress pants. At your greeting, his lips pulled up in a small smile. He helped you to your chair and you sat down after kissing his cheek, setting your flowers down on the table in front of you. 

“It was a real bitch to book,” Levi answered you, settling back into his own seat. 

Your hand reached to fiddle with your bouquet, a smile still present on your face. “I love my flowers, by the way. They’re so pretty. But why the rosemary?” 

Levi looked a little embarrassed at the question, imperceptible to anyone else except you, but he cleared his throat and shrugged, not looking at you as he perused through the menu. “Lady at the flower shop said I should add it, so I did.” 

You smirked but didn’t push it, vowing to Google it later. Levi was obviously avoiding the question, and doing it in the most ridiculous way by pretending to look through the menu. He didn’t need to look at it at all; the two of you had been here enough times for special occasions to know exactly what you were going to get. It was practically a ritual at this point. Morning Dew was the only place that served the peppermint and white chocolate tea that you and Levi liked. Neither of you ever searched for it elsewhere or tried to make it from scratch. It was something that stayed in this little bubble, in your favorite spot to come to for celebrations. 

Levi had outdone himself by grabbing a spot in the bougie section, however. Though most of the cafe had floor to ceiling windows that looked out into the evergreen landscape, the usual seating section you had been in largely looked out to where the skiers were, and glimpsed some other areas of the lodge itself. A lovely scene to look at while sipping at your tea, yes, but the reserved seating, where you were now, was the only area that looked out to the valley below, no skiers or other pedestrians or other parts of the lodge in sight. It was almost unreal. Not to mention that the seating itself was better; more like a private lounge area than the typical table and stiff chairs. You and Levi were nestled next to each other in plush armchairs with a tall wooden coffee table in front of you, overlooking the valley landscape, instead of the usual wooden setup of a bistro table and intricate chairs with padding to make them more comfortable. 

You were gazing out the window at the picturesque scenery, awestruck at the beauty of it with the sunset lighting it up in a lovely golden tint. When your server came you barely noticed, but turned quickly when you heard what Levi was saying. 

“Two of the Peppermint White teas, and the Valentine course,” he said. The server nodded and jotted the order down in his notebook, while you stared at Levi with wide eyes and seriously considered calling the server back. 

There was a reason that you only came for special occasions, and only ever had tea. The Morning Dew Cafe was _expensive_. The tea, combined with the reserved seating, and then a meal on top of that? Outrageous. 

“Levi, the tea is enough-” you started, but Levi clicked his tongue in that familiar way and stared you down, the rest of your protest dying in your throat. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he told you matter-of-factly, his foot sliding over to discreetly nudge yours in a small act of affection. You reached over to squeeze his forearm tenderly in response. Levi caught your hand before you could pull it away and intertwined your fingers, lifting them to his mouth to press a gentle kiss to your knuckles. Your hands stayed joined after, and rested on the arm of his chair. 

An extra plus that you hadn’t even considered: such private seating arrangements allowed for Levi to feel more comfortable showing some affection, like he would when you were alone. 

Once your tea came out, you curled up in your chair and held your ornate teacup close to you as you stared out with Levi at the mountain landscape as you held hands. Now that it was dark, the string lights outside had turned on to offer a much more romantic lighting and illuminated the forest just enough for it to look mysterious and alluring. The lights from the ski slopes also helped give some illumination too, and somehow, it all looked even more surreal than before. 

Levi excused himself to the bathroom before your appetizers arrived and that was when you took the opportunity to look up what the sprig of rosemary could mean. 

_To add rosemary to a bouquet ensures an unforgettable love._


	3. Primary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Primary, great choice!!

If there was one thing you had learned after all your trips with your boyfriend to the Primary Studio, it was that you needed an “artist outfit” on hand that consisted of old shirts and pants and even old shoes. Even with the protective aprons you wore, you two always somehow managed to get paint all over yourselves by the end of the night. Maybe it was the paint fights he liked to start. Maybe. 

Pulling on your trusty paint-stained shirt, once a pristine white and now splattered with vibrant colors, and equally splattered jeans and sneakers, you hurried over to the studio space and straight to the room you knew he’d be in. 

It was a shared space, an old apartment building converted into individual studios to be rented out by anyone needing a sanctuary for their creativity, and your boyfriend happened to be one of those people needing sanctuary. 

Though the studios were individual rooms, the renters of those rooms had created a community, and the moment you’d walked in, you were greeted with the most spectacular sight. The artists had all collaborated to create murals of hearts, cupids, and little love quotes across a myriad of cloth banners, parchments, and posters that were stuck onto the brick walls of the building. It was endearing to see, especially given the little part going on between rooms. Refreshments - pink lemonade and fruit punch - were by the entrance, with sugar cookies and little candy hearts to take as you pleased. Very on theme. Borderline cheesy, really, but you couldn’t not love it. 

You recognized some of the other artists that rented here and greeted them warmly as you made your way to your boyfriend’s studio on the top floor, two cups of pink lemonade in hand. You noticed that the door to his studio was uncharacteristically cracked open; he wasn’t too keen on the “open door” policy that some of the other artists in the building had. 

But you lightly nudged the door open with your foot and made your way inside, a smile stretching over your face when you saw your love by the window, the sunset casting the most amazing glow over his features as he turned to you once he heard you come inside. 

And then you noticed his own decorations. Little cutout hearts hung from the ceiling, rose petals littered the already cluttered floor, and a ridiculous plush cupid sat atop his desk. 

“Valentine’s Day threw up in here too, huh?” you greeted him with a smirk, and Eren laughed loudly as he crossed the room and pulled you in for a kiss. 

“Of course,” he murmured against your lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” you echoed, pecking his lips once more before pulling away to hand him his drink. “All of you outdid yourselves! And nice job with the little snack table. I didn’t know if you wanted the pink lemonade or the fruit punch.” 

“Smart move choosing the lemonade,” Eren commended you, taking a sip, “because I think Connie spiked the punch.” 

“Very mature,” you snorted, then brightened up as you saw two blank canvases. “So, what are we doing tonight?” 

Although it was Eren’s studio, it had also become _your_ favorite place for a reason. He allowed you to explore any and all of your artistic whims here, and this was often a spot of many date nights, especially when one or both of you suddenly had a spark of inspiration hit. So many special memories were stored in this cramped, little sanctuary. 

Eren’s creative channel of choice was currently portrait paintings, and he was quite gifted at it. He’d been doing some commissions lately, inviting people to his space and posing them so he could capture them a certain way. 

“You’re going to be my muse today,” he announced, sitting down on one of his stools as he took another sip of his drink. “I’m going to paint you while you do whatever you want.” 

“I’m always your muse,” you teased. When Eren reached to grab a paintbrush that had been dipped into the red of his palette, you knew what was coming. He flicked the paint at you and you squealed, trying to duck away and simultaneously find something to splatter onto him in revenge. 

“So when you say ‘paint me’, you meant _actually paint me_ ,” you laughed, grabbing a tube of acrylic paint and waving it threateningly towards him. 

Your threat did nothing to deter Eren, and it took less than a minute before an all-out paint war began. Eren had more of an advantage, flicking paint brushes coated in paint at you while you opted for a messier option of smearing your hands into paint and flicking your fingers at him, or sometimes even full on catching him to smear vivid handprints on his clothes. 

It only stopped when you, as usual, were the first to call truce, with a smug and victorious Eren claiming his victory by stealing a kiss. 

“You’re not going to paint me looking like this, are you?” you asked with a laugh, sitting down in one of his chairs after grabbing some charcoals you’d bought recently, an idea already formulating in your head. 

“You look beautiful,” Eren said simply, situating himself in front of a blank canvas and dragging the easel closer to him. He was already starting to go into Artist Mode, brows knit in concentration as he looked at his paints, and then seemed to remember something, the spark flashing in his eye. 

He grabbed something by his palette and you watched curiously as he came back towards you, holding what looked like a stick in his hand. Upon closer inspection, you realized it was an arrow made out of clay. 

Innocently, Eren leaned over and poked your chest with it, a sweet smile adorning his sweet face. 

“What’s that?” you asked him, and he snatched the arrow back before you could grab a hold of it. 

“Connie made me Cupid’s Arrow, and gave explicit instructions on how to use it. I have to poke you in the heart with it, and then you have to poke me in the heart with it.” 

“Oh yeah?” You tilted your head and grinned, gazing at Eren with a mischievous glint in your eye. “And then what happens?” 

His face flushed entirely with a precious blush, but his eyes were determined, even if his voice shook a little as he said, “And then we’ll fall in love.” 

Neither of you had said the “L” word yet. 

The word coming from Eren’s mouth, and the way he was trying to tell you how he felt, made your throat close up with emotion. 

Without saying anything, you gingerly took the clay arrow from his fingers and met his eyes as you poked his chest with it.


End file.
